1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for establishing a connection of an apparatus. Particularly, the invention relates to a method for establishing wireless connection in two stages and a potable communication apparatus.
2. Related Art
A wireless gigabit alliance (WiGig) is a wireless transmission technique of data transmission performed on a 60 GHz frequency band in multi-gigabit per second. When a WiGig wireless docking is applied to connection between a consumer electronic product and a peripheral apparatus, it can break through a limit of a transmission speed of the conventional wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi), and provides an actual transmission speed that is 10 times faster than that of the Wi-Fi to reach a speed of multi-gigabit per second. The high-speed transmission performance provided by the WiGig not only greatly decreases a data transmission time between the apparatuses, but also simplifies a conventional wired connection method that uses a transmission cable, which provides a simple and quick data transmission solution.
However, the WiGig is a point-to-point communication technique, which uses an authentication mechanism of a Wi-Fi protected setup (WPS) as in-band discovery and pairing mechanism. Since the WiGig wireless docking can be only paired to a single apparatus, once it is paired or connected to an apparatus, the other apparatuses cannot establish connection with it, and even cannot search such wireless docking. Moreover, since a 60 Ghz radio signal has a high frequency, a path attenuation thereof is severe compared to that of a 2.5 Ghz system, and a transmission distance of a WiGig signal (3.5 Gbps) within a line-of-sight is only 15 feet, which is obviously shorter than a transmission distance of 160 feet that is provided by a bluetooth 4.0 technique. The features of single apparatus connection and short transmission distance of the WiGig result in a fact that the WiGig wireless docking is hard to be searched or connected in an actual application.